cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please leave me a message. I love messages. :D I will reply on as soon as I can. RE: Fixed, thanks for catching that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:79, Tridi, 13 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Project pages I have no intention to use most of them, but that does not mean that Lol pie, or indeed Mason orany other administrator should they decide to resume activity on this wiki, do not. As for categorization, it probably doesn't matter one way or another whether they use the PAGENAME magic word, because, let's face it, most people don't even know they exist :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:61, Tridi, 13 Ventôse CCXVIII Editing toolbar That is a built-in feature of Wikia. Even us administrators cannot edit it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:54, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Sig tests There are ways to do what you do there without using tables, or using HTML tables, that require less code than your current tests do. If you'd like, I could fix it up like that to show you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:76, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :For some reason I couldn't get div/span to work (I'm really tired, so I'll blame it on that). However, I got it to work using HTML tables (as opposed to wikitables). I also changed it so that it would always display the time of posting, and not the current time. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:98, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII ::subst: is a prefix used to substitute in the value, rather than transcluding the template. The includeonly tags tell it to do that only when you actually transclude or substitute the page itself. The solution for how to do it is to create a page - such as User:Bobogoobo/sig - and then substitute that in as your signature by putting in your signature box. Compare User:Michael von Preußen/sig. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:07, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Hmm... that's pretty much inevitable with a table. I'll fiddle around with it some more once I've rested and see if I can't get a spanned version to work, as that would solve that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:19, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII ::::There, both test 3 and 4 in your sandbox should avoid a line break unless it's to prevent wrapping. Pick whichever one you like best ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:25, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII Edit summary See if will work for you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:43, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :In the traditional sense, it is only possible with headings, but there are a few ways around that. For example, you could set the heading in a way which makes it not show up: : Test :will still allow you to anchor to that location at #Test, and will also allow you to edit that location at a link such as http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Bobogoobo&action=edit&section=1 (and it should still put the edit link in for you at the correct place). :Another way to do it would be to organize your page into subpages like mine, Locke's, or Pika's are. That way, you'd transclude the subpage: : :and then insert an edit link somewhere in the subpage using: : :and it would always show up and link to edit the subpage, where you'd only put the immediately relevant material. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:68, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII TOC I just copied the HTML and modified it a bit to work with the wikicode, I hope you don't mind. TDO's sanction date was based off of the day Lol pie added them to the sanctioned alliances template (it could have been a day earlier, but usually he's pretty good with that, so I assumed it was correct). As for your signature, I'll modify the test4 in your infobox to allow that right now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:25, Quintidi, 15 Ventôse CCXVIII :No, that would be impossible using wikicode. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:69, Quintidi, 15 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Status While it's not possible at the present time to reposition the Status template, you could mod it into the actual text of your header if you wanted to (like I've done in my infobox and in my hoverbox. I'll run that in, you can take a look at it and always revert if you don't like it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:46, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII :Done. What do you think? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:48, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII ::I've bolded the actual status and removed the bold from the word "Status"; I'm hoping that will acheive the "stand out" look you wanted. I've also added the link you mentioned. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:64, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Fixed, sorry. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:71, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII Re: Former Government of the Order of the Paradox The correct spelling of "The Order of the Paradox" includes the first T being capitalized. "the Order of the Paradox" is incorrect. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Math There is a way to do mathematical equations using the wiki, as you guessed, it's used to calculate ranking percentages in as well as in things like the time templates. A general guide for performing mathematical expressions can be found at mw:Help:Extension:ParserFunctions##expr. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:64, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII :Here's the code uses to calculate percentages for casualty ranks: }|R}}/ |R}})*100}}||( }|R}}/ |R}})*100) round 2}}%)}}. I have no idea what iferror and expr does, but I'm assuming that formatnum turns the number into something a calculator can understand, while the rest is similar to how programs calculate stuff (/ is probably for division, while * is probably for multiplication). So this code would make the infobox divide casualtyrank by , then multiply the answer by 100 and add a % symbol at the end. Pikachurin Talk • 01:55, 8 March 2010 (UTC) ::It's not the / that's the problem <_< I was trying to manipulate that for a template the other day, for some reason, }} can't be used with the math function. I'm really not sure why. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:29, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII :::To all of my knowledge and experimentation, there is no way to use your current edits with expression, no. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:39, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Templates You're looking for :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:15, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII :Because it's easier to use: you can just put a date in it, rather than having to separate the day, month, and year. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:24, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII RE:Contents I don't understand why you would need that: couldn't you just have a normal table of contents if you wanted it expanded? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Community Can't change it, unfortunately, or I'd've done so ages ago :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:81, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII Re: Yeah, it should put that category on. Removing the double tags wouldn't even be necessary, really. However, is necessary. The point isn't to make it move down a few lines (which break tags would do), it's to make sure it's further down than any floating objects. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:15, Décadi, 20 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Bar Boxes I'm not entirely sure about centering it, but I'll test a few things out. As for showing the exact number, try using instead of (there's documentation for it on the same page). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:19, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII :Hmm... well, I just ported them directly from Wikipedia, and didn't look much at the syntax of the actual templates. I'll see if I can't find a way to make a new version of the template that would allow you to do what you're thinking of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:33, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII ::As it turns out, you can specify that it show both number and percent manually, just by adding an extra parameter to display whatever you want: percent, value, or otherwise. An example (with changes from default shown in bold): :: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:41, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII :::With regard to the first question, you could either try bolding them or using the template to circumvnt the issues caused by the color tags. I've never really used the padding parsers before, so I'm not sure, unfortunately. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:98, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII ::::The problem is the same as with your lists - it considers the eequals sign to be defining a variable. By removing the equals sign, you remove the definition. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:16, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII /me facedesks. This is the problem with programming languages, they always do something stupid like, oh, I dunno, counting the decimal point as a number. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:22, Duodi, 22 Ventôse CCXVIII Buttons /me glares at Wikia. I don't like them much at all, and yeah, their sprites obviously aren't working. As for the search bar, I actually hate it (I used to be able to press "tab" on any page and get it to automatically go there, and can't anymore). Bottom line, I didn't do it, I can't change it, and I wish Wikia would stop *mumble mumble mumble* with the layout >___>. :P Anyway, I'll send someone a message about the sprites. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:99, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII More math Do you mean "tell if something is a decimal point", "tell if something includes a decimal point", or tell if something is a number"? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:08, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII :I've made a template to do this: : Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:36, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII ::Sorry, can't say that I do. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:84, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII Stats The number of users is cross-Wikia, which is why it is so high. As for the number of edits, it got the number because it was trying to determine the number of "header" edits for you. Since there's no "header" namespace, it would seem it defaults to the (main) namespace: you've made 594 edits to articles; the rest of your edits are on talk pages, templates, etc. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:40, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII ABBPA Just a quick question—I can't find it anywhere in the treaty, but is the Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement exclusively Aqua, or can signatories that are not Aqua alliances be accepted? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:43, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII :Thanks :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:48, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII ::Ah, alright, thanks for the information :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:87, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Treaty templates (from Locke's page) Locke's AFK so I figured I'd take care of this. When he made the templates, he included that because he's an American who uses apostrophes to pluralize abbreviations. If you don't want to use that, just use the non-plural template and add an 's' to the end of it: s, for example. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:68, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII :Yeah, I actually thought it was appropriate under American grammatical rules until I actually tried to find evidence that it was, which I couldn't. Personally, I consider it incorrect, but as you said, so many people do it that way that it has become de facto acceptable. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:73, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII